1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, generally to an information display and communication module for a vehicle and, more specifically, to an electronic vehicle information display system employed with an antenna array housed in an overhead console.
2. Description of the Related Art
Integrated vehicle information, monitoring, and control systems are becoming increasingly popular in passenger vehicles. In fact, the complexity of these systems and the variety of the associated technology that can be combined within a vehicle information system is becoming almost limitless. Currently, systems are available that incorporate navigation, roadside information, telecommunication, voice and speech interaction, and vehicle monitoring and health status. The navigation systems available and integrated into the vehicle most often include a global positioning system (GPS) receiver that is mounted permanently within the vehicle and communicates with a satellite-based GPS to receive vehicle position information. Typically, the GPS information is converted into some form of display for the vehicle operator. Some vehicles offer map displays that use the GPS information to indicate the position of the vehicle relative to previously determined reference points or other known landmarks from a map database. The GPS information may also be utilized as a navigation or route-guidance system to provide driving directions on-route to assist the driver in arriving at the chosen destination. Still other navigational assistance functions are available such as providing maps regarding places and items of interest in the area surrounding the vehicle's location or a chosen destination.
Additionally, the incorporation of a telecommunication interface into vehicle information systems has taken on a number of different forms as mobile, cellular phone system technology has evolved and improved. Some of the existing vehicle information systems maintain a mobile cellular phone system that is integrated into the vehicle. This can provide a hands-free telecommunication link for the vehicle occupants but generally requires a dedicated, or fixed, cellular phone with its own number. The latest telecommunication systems that are integrated in vehicle information systems employ “Bluetooth™” technology. Bluetooth provides short-range wireless radio frequency (RF) intercommunication between mobile devices such as phones, PDAs, laptop computers, and the like. Bluetooth thereby allows these portable devices of the driver or other occupants to interface with the vehicle. In this manner, the vehicle information system may connect to an occupant's mobile phone so that calls and text messaging are routed through the vehicle information system.
Some vehicle information systems also employ a separate microwave antenna to boost the cellular connection outside the vehicle for the Bluetooth connected devices. Further, the navigational database that the vehicle information system employs may be updated by the cellular telecommunication link. Also, as a portion of the telecommunications interface, some vehicle information systems incorporate RF modules that can program and control vehicle alarm and keyless entry as well as garage door openers and other remote interfaces, as well as separate receivers for various radio and television formats. A number of the conventional vehicle information systems also employ voice recognition capability to provide the occupants the opportunity to give the system voice commands in addition to direct keypad inputs. In addition, speech synthesizers are able to take digital outputs from the vehicle information system and vocalize them. The voice and speech interaction capabilities are typically integrated to work with all the other sub-systems so that voice control of navigation, telecommunication, and the other systems is available. Further, most current vehicle information systems provide outputs regarding the status and health of the vehicle's s mechanical and electrical systems. For example, in addition to the more common driving concerns such and fuel quantity and usage, engine temperature, oil pressure and charging system status, information may also be provided regarding engine fault conditions, restraint system readiness, and tire pressure if the vehicle is so equipped. In some examples, vehicle comfort and safety settings, such as seat positions, stereo controls, cabin temperature controls, and headlight settings are also programmable through the information system. With the integration of all of the sub-systems, some vehicles are capable of reporting vehicle difficulties or emergency situations back to a monitoring facility.
However, regardless of how sophisticated and all encompassing the conventional vehicle information systems have become, they are all still bound by the physical requirements and limitations of the various sub-systems, and more specifically the requirements and limitations of the key systems, navigation and telecommunication. More precisely, the navigational and telecommunication integration is what make these vehicle information systems useful tools that extend beyond the boundary of the vehicle itself, and it is these particular systems that are most problematic to incorporate. In particular, GPS information is received from the satellite system to identify the present position of the vehicle. This communication is exchanged by line-of-sight, meaning that the vehicle's GPS antenna must be placed to achieve the greatest skyward exposure. Similarly, the microwave mobile telecommunication antenna must be placed in the vehicle to prevent interference between the antenna and the various microwave towers that route the signal to the vehicle. If GPS line-of-sight is not maintained, the navigation system is inaccurate until it can regain the satellite signal. If the vehicle information system is using the microwave antenna and the signal is disrupted, data will be lost or communication terminated. Additionally, other antennas may also be required depending on the other features included.
Conventional vehicle information systems use a variety of antenna placements to attempt to overcome the line-of-sight requirements, and if vehicle styling and aerodynamics were not of great concern, this would generally not present a problem. Clearly, the easiest antenna solution to support the navigation and communications interfaces of the conventional vehicle information systems would be to place an antenna array in the center of the vehicle's roof at it highest point. However, this purely technical approach would destroy the aesthetic visual appeal of the vehicle, which is a quality vehicle manufacturers work hard to provide to the generally style conscious public. Additionally, as most vehicles today are designed with aerodynamics and fuel efficiency in mind, having an antenna array placed in the wind stream anywhere on the vehicle's outer surface is a disadvantage.
Partially in response to this issue, manufacturers have placed antennas in the upper channels along the tops of the vehicle doors, in the channels along the trunk edge, in the weather strip areas along the windshield and rear window glass, and even in the rear view mirror housing. Using these methods of antenna placement presents a number of tradeoffs. In the channel and weather strip installations, the antennas are limited by size and shape the shape and size of the areas they are confined to, and they still suffer periods of vehicle orientation that will block the line of sight requirements. Further, they must electrically interact with their metallic surroundings, which generally present other signal interference issues. Housing one or more of the antennas in the rear view mirror assembly offers some improvement over the placements, but the antennas are still is located in the vehicle in an area that is partially blocked by the forward roof line. Also, rear view mirror antenna placements are subject to being reoriented when different drivers relocate the alignment of the mirror assembly, which causes navigational reference difficulties.
Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for a vehicle information display and communication system that provides full line-of-sight antenna placement for the GPS and microwave antennas, and any other antenna assemblies that would benefit from maximum skyward exposure. Additionally, the operative antenna placement should be generally concealed and aesthetically neutral so as to not negatively impact the styling, appearance, or aerodynamics of the vehicle.